Havoc Skytank
| Chain Res = 95 | CP = 1,800 | Fire = - | Ice = - | Lightning = - | Water = - | Earth = - | Wind = Immune | Physical = - | Magical = - | Deprotect = Immune | Deshell = Immune | Imperil = Immune | Poison = Immune | Slow = Immune | Pain = Immune | Fog = Immune | Curse = Immune | Daze = Immune | Provoke = 100% | Death = Immune | Dispel = Immune | Japanese = 飛空戦車グライフ | Romaji = Hikū Sensha Guraifu | Location = Palumpolum - The Estheim Residence | Type = Militarized Units | Subtype = Armatures | Common Drop = Uraninite (100%) | Rare Drop = None | Abilities = Main Cannon, Plasma Blasters | Notes = - Cannot be attacked at close range. - Delivers devastating physical attacks. - Immune to all status ailments. - Can be attacked in multiple locations. }} The Havoc Skytank is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII. It is fought at the end of Chapter 7 outside Hope Estheim's home. Strategy Lightning, Hope, and Fang participate in this battle. In the first part of the battle, the Skytank uses its Hulls and Turrets to inflict severe physical damage to the party. A good strategy is to start with Lightning as a Medic, Hope as a Synergist and Fang as a Sentinel (or Commando). The party should be prepared to shift to two Medics and a Sentinel if too much damage is sustained. Once all characters are under Protect, the party can shift to a more offensive paradigm and begin assault on the Hulls and Turrets one at a time. As none of the targets can be staggered yet, it is best to use a Commando, Ravager, and Medic combination. Defeating the support targets not only lowers the Skytank's damage potential, but also takes a large chunk out of the main target's large HP. Once all support targets are defeated, the party can focus on the Skytank itself. Although it is not completely necessary, it is interesting to note that if Lightning uses the Commando paradigm and selects Attack, she will rapidly shoot out a flurry of bullets. This could be a helpful option when choosing a Commando, as Fang can not use the "Attack" option, but only "Ruin". However, because Fang has a low magic stat, it would be theoretically more effective to use Lightning as a Commando (Although Fang can not heal, so the paradigm COM/RAV/COM, or COM/RAV/SEN, etc. can work well). When low on HP, the Skytank will start to use its Main Cannon attack, which inflicts a fairly large amount of damage to all party members. Fortunately it is now vulnerable to stagger, with a stagger point of 200%. The party can shift to a Commando and two Ravagers and aim to stagger the foe, and heal with a Medic when necessary. Once stagger is attained, victory over the difficult foe should be straightforward. Ai Script When Battle Begins - Main Cannon Turn 1 - Plasma Blasters Turn 2 - Plasma Blasters Turn 3 - Plasma Blasters Turn 4 - (If Havoc Skytank is the long enemy still alive = turn Switch 1 on) (If Switch 1 is on = Turn 1 - Main Cannon) Related Enemies *Starboard Hull *Starboard Turret *Portside Hull *Portside Turret *Midlight Reaper *Megrim Thresher Category:Final Fantasy XIII Bosses